


Pink gorilla suit

by Mochitachi70



Series: Harley/Ivy Oneshots [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Strip Tease, inspired by Batman & Robin party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochitachi70/pseuds/Mochitachi70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's ideas for fun bedroom playing are weird. Very weird,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink gorilla suit

Harleen enters the door wearing a full body pink gorilla suit and a music player. She let it on the floor and played the cassette, which contained a very suggestive tune, with some exotical, wild jungle-like flavor. She started doing a little dance before taking off her left glove, and then her right one. She took the head off, letting her blonde hair fall in the costume's pink wool and staring suggestively with her turquoise eyes at the other girl. Then, she blew her a kiss.

The redhead looked at her, very confused. She had no idea about what was going on.

\- What are you doing, Harl? -she asked.

The blonde girl paused the music and replied:

\- Well, I just wanted to be more playful this time, Pam! Isn't my performance original?

\- Yes, it's...creative, but where did you get that thing from?

\- It's from the store I steal all my weapons and costumes. They are so used to me that they didn't even shouted me this time! I think it's a frequent customer privilege.

\- Well...uh, I don't like that costume. Is very ugly. Why did you get it?

A long silence was felt in the van.

\- Can I least finish it? Please... - Harleen asked.

\- Go on.

\- Thank you, Pammy!

She played the music again and let the suit fell to the floor, revealing her wearing black and red lingerie. She danced again and made a wink before getting in the bed at the time the last note ended.

\- It's a good detail, but please, next time don't dress up as an ape. - Pamela said before kissing the blonde's neck.

\- Will you like a plant one then?

She stopped and looked into the jester girl's eyes.

\- ...Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Batman and Robin movie yesterday and there was this Ivy scene: http://youtu.be/sUgUMY-C7MY?t=2m, so I wanted to write another verse's Ivy saying that was ridiculous. Then I went in full Harley/Ivy mood (can somebody tell me if that ship has a special name?)


End file.
